High Orbital Rail Defense Equalizer (HORDE)
The High Orbital Rail Defense Equalizer is a space station in the Tython system orbiting the planet of Tython. It has a possible compliment of 500,000 people not including staff or permanent residents. It was created by Tirum Lance and Jayro Eirever after the defeat of Vermos, using the parts of a ship Jayro had constructed as a kind of galactic Arc-ship to get the most important people out of the galaxy should Vermos conquer it. Tirum saw an opportunity to create a superweapon and knew he wasn't quite as tyrannical as the Galactic Empire and would use it only in times of greatest need. It took him and Jayro and a few thousand other engineers several months to reshape the other ship, working around the clock, to create the massive station, along with the help of several thousand construction drones. General Information The station is made of the highest class durasteel and has 98 decks, the 'bottom' of the station of which is deck 1 and the 'top' of the station being deck 98, with the 49th deck known as the Sanctuary, where Corbyn Lance resides. It's powered by a reactor core and has a duo-warp core system configuration as well. It also borrows equipment from another galaxy aside from the warp core and is fully outfitted with seven transporter rooms, as well as 28 docking bays, each capable of fitting 5-15 ships, not including the primary docking port, which takes up the entire 25th deck of the station and can fit nearly 500 ships. The station is repaired and upkept by a small fleet of several hundred construction drones that regularly scan for anomalies and also have regular tune-ups by the AI, Chel and Sudo. The station is largely maintained by AI constructs named Chel and Sudo, which interpret the data from the relays, each of them linked to a supercomputer built into the station. Each relay has a backup RAM drive so if they're ever flooded with interference, the entire network doesn't crash. Sudo and Chel also have personality factors; the main responsibility for Sudo is to take care of the station, whereas Chel is in charge of the drones. The station is meant to be a permanent home for Tirum and his family, and so has several holographic recreation rooms, a pool, a jacuzzi, an opera house, and several other forms of recreation. Because of Tirum's disgust of alcohol, no alcohol is allowed aboard the station and any alcoholic content found (except in trace amounts) is immediately beamed off of the station. Armaments The station is designed to be the last line of defense against any kind of invasion and uses a sensor net of relays spread across the galaxy as a map. The information from the relays is relayed over hyperspace buoys in as close to real time as possible. The drones also use the same information provided by the relays to navigate and maneuver. It fires a rail armament 10 meters in diameter into an otherspace/hyperspace gateway. Using the sensors collected from the relays, the station can fire with extraordinary accuracy across entire star systems. Organizing strikes from Tython to Muunilist, Coruscant, Tatooine, Mon Calamari, or the edges of known space is no longer a dream, but a reality presented by the HORDE. Because of the nature of rail technology, which travels 7x faster than a blaster bolt, and because of the relays spread across the galaxy, "sneaking up" on Tython is virtually impossible, and the closer you get the more into the area of "insanely improbable" you get. Rail weaponry can pierce nearly anything, the only known alloys it wouldn't pierce may be Beskar or Phrik or possibly some forms of angelic crystalline structure. Whatever it doesn't pierce will be shoved through anything inferior in design and will propel it until it hits something stronger. For example, were someone to construct a ship made entirely of phrik and the HORDE fired at it, the strength of the rail armament hitting the phrik would propel the ship through anything weaker behind it, whether that's a Covenant assault vehicle, a Reaper, a Borg vessel, an Imperial Star Destroyer or the Death Star, or a Mon Calamari cruiser. The strength at which rail weaponry fires is virtually limitless because of how rail mechanics work. The HORDE can fire up to 72 times before it enters into a cooldown stage. Creating that many hyperspace gateways and replicating that many armaments is a considerable drain to the reactor. Once it's fired, the station will enter cooldown mode for 72 hours. The HORDE has no other offenses other than the rail cannon, relying entirely on the rest of the nearby fleet for protection. It has a shield, but otherwise relies on sheer size and armor plating for defense. The relays and drones have a proven weakness from chaff use. Category:Destati-Verse Category:Technology